


×Ludic×

by Ravi0w0li



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravi0w0li/pseuds/Ravi0w0li
Summary: LudicDefinition: (adj.) Full of fun and high spirits(A non despair au oc x Leon Kuwata fanficIt's also on my wattpad(Raviowoli) )
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Original Female Characters
Kudos: 1





	1. 01

**Dear Diary,**

**First day at my new school, hopes peak academy. The students here are... peculiar to say the least. But this one person, this one person is special.**

Here I stood at the doors of hopes peak academy, where everyone has a special talent, er, well, an "ultimate" as they call it. I didn't think I was the best at what I do, sure I was good at it but I never thought I was good enough to go to a school like _this_. I mean, don't get me wrong I'm thankful for this opportunity and I'm happy that I was accepted into this school but now I have to memorize a whole new schedule and make new friends all over again. Not that I'm not happy with my friend that also transferred here it's just that I wanna enjoy highschool with as many people as possible.

"Well, better sooner than never"

I opened up the door to be greeted by this super tense looking dude, he had on a white uniform and had big furrowed brows. He stared at my outfit and he looked angry, he must be the hall monitor of this school.

"Like what you see?"

I smirk, seeing the boy quickly become flustered and looked away from me with an almost disgusted look on his face.

"THIS IS NOT PROPER ATTIRE FOR SCHOOL. THIS IS A VIOLATION OF SCHOOL DRESS CODE"

God, this dude seriously needs to get laid or something.

I just kept quiet and nodded, not wanting to argue this early in the morning.

"WELL SINCE YOU'RE NEW HERE I'D LET IT GO JUST THIS ONCE BUT AFTER TODAY YOU WILL HAVE ON APPROPRIATE ATTIRE FITTED FOR A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT."

"Fine, fine. Can I just go to class now?"

It was obvious that my patience was running thin, so the guy quickly led me to my class. On the way there he told me his name, Taka huh? Nice name.

As we came to a stop in front of my class I mentally prepared myself for the stares and whispers.

Here goes nothing.

I opened the door cautiously and walked in to see a class full of people, I scanned the room to see if my best friend, Atlas, was here. And to my surprise I saw her sitting in between a guy with hair that looked like corn and a chick with a gothic lolita style and huge ass drills. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the teacher cough.

"Introduce yourself please"

How long was I just standing there??

"Uhh.. Hi, I'm Tiffany, the ultimate guitarist. Nice to meet you all.. I guess?"

I felt everyone's stares and at that point I just wanted to run out of the classroom, I felt naked in front of the whole classroom.

"I.. Gotta go use the bathroom."

I suddenly walked out of the classroom and into the ladies bathroom. I rushed into a stall and locked it. I then heard footsteps coming and hoped it wasn't the teacher or Taka. Until I heard a familiar voice talk to me.

"Hey Tiff, it's me, Atlas"

"Ugh I was so scared that the teacher was coming"

I unlocked the lock and let her come into the stall with me.

***

Now this is the part where I tell you about her. Atlas.

Now it all started when one fateful day where I bumped into her in elementary school and spilled my apple juice all over her new dress. To my surprise she wasn't mad at me which was good because she was one of the rich popular kids at school and she could easily ruin my life with one little rumor.

"Oh my god I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to do that"

"Don't worry about it"

"You sure??"

"Yeah!"

"Well I still feel bad so I'll tell you what, I'll buy you ice cream"

"You don't have to do that"

"Too bad, already made up my mind"

"Fiine"

"By the way, I'm Tiffany"

"Atlas, nice to meet you"

***

"Are you doing ok??"

"Do I look ok??"

God she can ask the stupidest questions sometimes.

"Sorry, damn" she rolls her eyes at me.

I sigh. "Sorry Atlas, I'm just stressed right now"

"I can tell, want a cig?"

"Hell yeah"

She takes a pack of cigarettes out of her bag and gave me one then put one in her mouth and lit it up, then lighting mine up with her cigarette. I take a drag of it and slowly exhaled the smoke, feeling way more relaxed.

"You're the best, Atlas"

"I know" she smirks.

***

After a while we flushed our cigarettes down the toilet and left the bathroom. We soon heard the bell ring so we headed to lunch together, hand in hand.

"Holy shit."

The cafeteria was wayy bigger than I expected. I looked around in awe, looking at the many many people who attended this school. Some of them stuck out and some of them blended into the background. This one particular person caught my eye though, a guy with red fiery hair and a goatee, white jacket and white shirt with a red-orange skull design on it, black pants with a matching black belt, and a pair of black and white shoes. I was quickly snapped back to reality as I felt a hand lead me to a table and it hit me.

I forgot my fucking lunch.

"Goddamit, hey Atlas can we share a lunch? I forgot mine at home"

"I don't have enough food for two, sorry Tiff"

"It's fine, don't worry"

I sat in front of Atlas and looked around some more. I noticed the same guy that was sitting next to Atlas talking to Taka and one other person, she? He? Had a brown skirt with a green shirt on, with light brown hair. Hm, never thought someone who looked like that would hang out with those two.

"This seat taken?"

I jumped, startled and my head snapped to the person that said that.

Oh my god.

It was the same person that caught my eye when I walked in here. God he looks so much better closer, wait what?

"Huh? Oh uh, yeah sure"

Great job Tiff.

He sits next to me.

"Sooo new girl huh? Did you forget your lunch??"

"Oh uh, yeah, I mean-"

He suddenly cut me off. "Wanna share mine? It's not much, just a peanut and jelly sandwich that we can split in half"

"You sure??"

"Of course, beautiful"

Woah woah did I hear that right??

He just called me beautiful.

"I-I uh thanks." I stuttered.

Realll smooth Tiffany.

He split his sandwich in half and gave half of it to me and started to eat the other half.

"By the way, name's Leon Kuwata, Ultimate baseball star. Nice to meet you" he flashes a shit eating grin

"Tiffany, nice to meet you too" I smile.

"I'm still here Y'know." Atlas says as she rolls her eyes at us.

"I know" I roll my eyes back at her.

This senior year is gonna be so fucking fun.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest this is just a filler chapter, nothing major really happens but I really just needed to get a chapter out lol

**Dear diary, Being friends with Leon is the best decision I've ever made. It feels great to have a friend like him around.**

After a long day of school and learning about the layout of it I'm finally able to go home. I went to my locker, which is fortunately next to Atlas's locker.

"Ugh I can finally go home" I let out a sigh of relief.

"I know right, I've been dying to go home and take a nap, I kinda stayed up all night watching Netflix." Atlas lets out a small giggle.

"How come whenever you stay up all night you still look flawless?"

"Honestly, I have no idea"

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my leather jacket out of the locker and put it on. I then hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Heyy Tiff" 

"Hey Leon, shouldn't you be going to baseball practice??" I said, a little bit confused.

"I never go, I don't need to." He says with a small smirk.

"Ooh okay, what's up?"

"I wanted to just ask if you wanted to walk home together today?"

"Oh, sure! I'd love to. I just hope you don't mind Atlas joining since we usually walk home together" I say with a small smile on my face.

"I don't mind at all"

"Well, looks like we have a plan"

I closed my locker and locked it, walking out of the school with Leon and Atlas by my side.

"I still can't believe you ran out of class like that, where the hell did you go anyways?" Leon asked.

"The bathroom, then Atlas came and we smoked." 

"Damn, smoking without me? How could you?" He said in a very sarcastic way.

"I didn't even notice you existed and was in the same class as me until lunch dummy" I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck, hey Tiff I'm sorry but I gotta go. I just got a text saying that I have a photoshoot today, see you two lovebirds later" She laughed and dodged a pebble I threw at her.

"We are not dating! Besides I just met him"

"I know, I know. I'm just playing with you. Well gotta go" She said as she walked off in a different direction.

"Well I guess it's just you and me now" I said with a sigh.

"Yep. I have an idea, wanna go to the convenience store and get slushies?" Leon suggested.

"Hell yeah"

We went to the convenience store and got slushies, I got blue raspberry and Leon got Cherry. We started back on our way back after a while.

"Goddammit, brain freeze" I say, rubbing my head a little bit.

Leon just laughs and keeps slurping his slushie. 

***

We soon arrived at my house. I looked at the door and saw a note that said: "Me and your dad are on a business trip! See you in 2 weeks sweetie, love you. P.S. we left you some food in the fridge.". I smiled and looked back at Leon.

"Well this is it, I'll see you tomorrow!" I say, hugging Leon tightly.

"Hey, wait. Let me give you my number so we can text each other"

"Ooo that sounds like a good idea"

We exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes. I went into the house and closed the door, going to the fridge and seeing some pizza in there. I took it out and put it in the oven and let it cook, after it was done I took it out and started eating. Turning on some music, I then heard my phone make a "ding" sound and opened it to see a text from Leon.

_ Baseball boy: How r u doing? _

_ Rockstar: Good 👍 currently eating pizza rn, you? _

_ Baseball boy: That sounds good right about now. And I'm doing good too, just wanted to check up on u _

_ Rockstar: Awe that's sweet :)  _

_ Baseball boy: Ah shit, gtg, see u l8r _

_ Rockstar: Ttyl _

I closed my phone and finished the rest of the pizza, putting the plate in the sink, I sat down on the couch and started watching tv. Slowly falling asleep, hearing the noise of the tv starting to fade away until I completely fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story be sure to give kudos and comment! I haven't written in a while so I'm kinda bad at this lol


End file.
